Oakstar
Description Oakstar is a large, bulky brown tabby tom with a white muzzle, chest, belly, and paws. He has dull, emotionless pale eyes and scarring on the bridge of his nose, shoulder, and front left leg. Personality A paranoid, cautious tom. He's cold, insisting, and overall is just back where he started personality-wise. History Born from a forbidden love, Oakstar had three siblings. His mother, Missy, was a fairly pretty she-cat, who had a lot of goals on her mind. She abandoned her kits when they were born, afraid of her twoleg taking them away from her as they had done with her previous kits. Oakstar's father was a smart tom and had taken the kits into camp. All of Oakstar's littermates had died before getting their name since all of them had gotten a disease. Weak, Oakstar had barely made it from all of this chaos. He was named Oakstar after his brown pelt. Oak-kit didn't make any friends, from being a half-blood. Eager to prove that he was strong, he begged his dad to teach him something that could help him with the kits judging him. At the time, he didn't know what his father hated him, blaming him for his other kits dying and for his mother abandoning him for a different tom. His father didn't understand that his mother didn't want kits with Junipernose, but with someone more physically appealing. His father was very thin and weak, and unattractive. Junipernose pushed his only son away, and later died to the same disease Oak-kit had once had. Now an orphan, other queens had to take care of Oak-kit to help him become healthier. Since he had been nursed by several queens, he referred to a lot of she-cats as 'mom', since he never remembered his mother. After receiving his apprentice suffix, he trained hard and hard, slowly building himself to become a strong tom, unlike his father. He got into a lot of fights, which earned him his scars. At the time, the only cat that could calm him down was a pretty ginger she, who had the name of Gingerpaw. She talked to him non-stop, trying to get him to be nicer to other apprentices. Gingerpaw was a beautiful ginger she, with pale blue eyes that reminded Oakpaw of the sky. He called her "Skyeyes" a few times until she kindly asked him to not. After getting the suffix 'fang' from his continuous fights as an apprentice, and Gingerpaw getting the suffix 'splash', he spent more time with Gingersplash. He went on patrols with her, spent time with her with the free time they both had, and spent time chatting away in the dens. seven months after their ceremony, Gingersplash had their kits. He never had paid attention to how plump she was getting, because he found that her appearance wasn't the only pretty thing about her. She had a litter of four kits, three of them being stillborn. He named the living one Flarekit, for him inheriting his mothers bright red pelt. They had fun, playing around and cuddling in the nursery. A while after the birth of the kits, and him opening his eyes, he and Gingersplash stupidly decided to take Flarekit out of the nursery and outside. They were having fun, messing around, being as quiet as possible. Oakfang had made his way over to a bushel of flowers, picking out a few of them. he brought them over to where his mate and kit once were, but they weren't there. he dropped his flowers and frantically searched for them. Eventually, he did find them, but not the way they he wanted to find them. They were both dead, the strong smell of rogue covered their bodies. Soon after that, he had been made deputy under Honeystar. He met Brindlerose, a pretty tortoiseshell she who he had fallen in love with fairly quickly. He talked to her about his kits, and the pressure he felt he was under. She helped him feel better about things. A moon or so after, Honeystar was declared dead. The tom had lost all his lives fairly quickly, nobody knew how. Oakstar was made, of course, leader. He went to the moonstone, gaining all his lives. At his first gathering, he didn't make quite the impression. He had a tiny quarrel with Juniperstar, that slowly escalated into the two of them losing a life to a silly fight Oakstar had started. More moons passed, and Oakstar fell ill. This was also after he and Brindlerose became mates, and after Brindlerose birthed their kits. He had failed to show up to the birthing, not wanting to risk his kits dying as his littermates had from a sickness. After all of this had happened, he got into a fight at Shiningrocks, which happened to be the cause of him losing his second life due to his sickness. After returning to camp, the only one he told about this was Alderflame, his deputy. After another gathering, Alderflame had confessed that he liked Oakstar, but after Oakstar returned his feelings, Alderflame just rejected him. Oakstar, hurt, rushed off. He ignored Alderflame for a while, until they encountered each other in the forest, having a small chat that ended in Alderflame getting abandoned by a very upset Oakstar. Relationships Crush/Love * Tinypaw - Adopted Daughter (Loves how smart and helpful she is towards him and everyone else.) Friends * - Acquaintances * Beetlekit - Daughter (Never talked to) * Butterflykit - Daughter (Never talked to) * Flykit - Son (Never talked to) Neutral * Brindlerose - Former Mate (Can't describe his feelings.) * Alderflame - Deputy. (Doesn't know why Alderflame says the things he says.) * Rest of his clan. Enemies * Rainstar - Riverclan Leader (Wants to be friends, but she still holds a grudge.) * Juniperstar - Windclan Leader (Still peeved from their quarrel.) * Himself. Lives * Emberflower - Life of love. "I want you to share the many types of love you have in your heart and let it spread to your clan. Let the love you have strengthen you and guide you." * Robinstone - Life of Protection. "Anyways... I died protecting my clan from a rogue so I'll be giving you the life of protection... Use it to keep the clan and my daughter safe..." * Harmonyhowl - Life of Rhythm. "Be sure to live your life with a graceful pattern so whenever you move off it, you can always find your way back!" * Rippleflight - Life of Care. "Just because you have been delt pain does not mean it should be put upon others. Care for your clan equally- never let your personal beliefs cloud that." * Buzzardfoot - Life of Determination. "Always keep moving ahead no matter how much you trip and fall. Your clan will need you at the best and the worst- always march on." * Cardinalcall - Life of Fun. "Being alive is tough, and being looked up to tougher; remember to relax and unwind with a little fun in your life." * Dandelionmist - Life of Persistence. "Repeat yourself over and over in order to achieve what you need! Don't let anything get in your way no matter the struggle." * (Not everyone replied to the session, so..) Junipernose - Life of Time. "Though I didn't have enough time to spend with you, I want you to have time for others." * Gingersplash - Life of Compassion. "You always helped me and our kit, but I need you to take care of others too. Feel sad when they are, and help them recover." Skills * Hunting - 7.5 * Swimming - 4.0 * Mentoring - 8.5 * Fishing - 0.5 * Fighting - 8.5 * Leading - 6.0 * Socializing - 2.0 * Healing - 1.0 * Climbing - 9.0 - * Strength - 8.5 * Stamina - 6.5 * Intelligence - 7.5 * Defense - 8.5 * Agility - 6.5 * Stealth - 8.0 * Speed - 7.0 Trivia ( W I P ) Voice Claim; Professor Venomous - O.K KO Theme song; Good for you - Dear Evan Hansen ^ * Heidi - Brindlerose * Jared - Rainstar * Alana - Alderflame * Even - Oakstar Likes * * * * * Dislikes * * * * * Art and References All art has been done by the Rper of this cat ~shadow Category:Thunderclan Category:Tom Category:Leader